1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to displaying broadcasting program information, and more particularly, to broadcasting program information displaying methods and broadcasting receivers that display information indicating whether broadcasting information is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a broadcasting station provides arrangement information of a broadcasting program as service information through a related channel or an additional channel in addition to the image and audio signals of the broadcasting program. Arrangement information of a broadcasting program that is currently being broadcast is provided by an electronic program guide (EPG). A broadcasting receiver such as a set-top box, a television (TV) and so on receives related information which may be displayed on an EPG information window. Through the EPC, a user can select a desired channel and make a reservation for receiving and/or recording programs to be broadcast at a future time.
In detail, if a user selects a displaying function of the EPG information, the broadcasting receiver immediately displays content of previously-stored program information on a screen among broadcasting program information to be displayed. Also, in a case in which broadcasting program information is not received, the broadcasting receiver tunes to a related channel to receive the relevant broadcasting program information. At this time, if reception of the broadcasting program information is incomplete after tuning to the related channel, the broadcasting receiver generally displays “no data” instead of content of the broadcasting program until reception of the broadcasting program information is complete.
However, if the time required to receive the broadcasting program information is lengthy or if the EPG information is not provided by a related channel, it can be inconvenient for a user to be unable to determine a receiving state of the related channel because “no data” is displayed on a related area of an EPG information window for a long period of time.